forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Light of Heavens
| reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = Joy (twin) | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Lawful good | challenge35 = | class35 = Divine champion | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Light of Heavens was an aasimar divine champion of Lathander of the Sword Coast North in the mid–14 century DR. Relations She was the twin sister of Joy. Description She was tall and beautiful, with the scars of battle. She carried herself with confidence. History When she was born, the priests that delivered her exclaimed "light of heavens" (for reasons not revealed), and they decided to name her that. Her twin sister was named Joy. Both sisters were raised by priests of Lathander and were determined to bring happiness and light to Faerûn. However, their methods of doing so were radically different: Joy decided that dancing was the best way to bring happiness to people, and became a traveling minstrel, while Light of Heavens, believing that fighting evil wherever it could be found was the best way, swore an oath to serve as a Knight of Lathander. During the evacuation of Neverwinter in the , Light of Heavens encountered the Kalach-Cha and party in the Merchant's District, where she tried to get a feel for the now-Knight-Captain of Crossroad Keep. She challenged the Kalach-Cha to a duel to test their resolve in the fight against the shadows. When the Kalach-Cha beat her, she left, but not before saying she would challenge them two more times. The Kalach-Cha and companions next encountered Light of Heavens at Port Llast, where she revealed how she got the name "Light of Heavens". She then challenged the Kalach-Cha again, this time using a larger portion of her strength. Again, the Kalach-Cha defeated her. Light of Heavens then made her way to Crossroad Keep. There she challenged the Kalach-Cha again, this time at full strength; again, the hero bested her. Impressed, Light of Heavens offered her services as a sergeant in the Greycloaks. Evidently she left the Greycloaks following the King of Shadows' defeat. Later that year, Light of Heavens would be encountered by another hero whilst traveling, and offer to spar with them. Appendix External Links * Appearances * Neverwinter Nights 2 * Neverwinter Nights 2: Storm of Zehir References Category:Aasimar Category:Divine champions of Lathander Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Members of the Greycloaks Category:Females Category:Worshipers of Lathander Category:Divine champions